


From now on

by GonnaEatMyBread



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella is dead, Kinda Future AU, My first story I post here I thought tagging would be easier, One of Bow's brothers makes an appearance, POV Bow, queen glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaEatMyBread/pseuds/GonnaEatMyBread
Summary: Angella died and Glimmer is Queen now.What about Bow?(Inspired by the song "From now on" - The Greatest Showman)





	From now on

**Author's Note:**

> While listing to the song "From now on" from the Greatest Showman I got the idea of this story.
> 
> I made a whole political system up, I hope it makes sence, just focus on the plot if it doesn't.

This was the day!  
I got the position in the Eteria governmemt, from which I dreamt for my entire life. From now I was part in the high commission of Ethiera. I couldn't be prouder.  
After I left the big building that was the offical building of the commission - yes I was somebody very important, I saw the sun shining really bright.  
Bright. Bright Moon. Glimmer. Queen Glimmer.

Her mother died a few years- what am I saying - years ago. It already feels like an eternity. I still wasn't able to forget the face of my best friend when she was informed that her mother...passed away. I will never forget that cry.  
The time was a time of need. The kingdom was falling apart. Angella had to make a few difficult decisions nobody ever would want to make. Of course a few citizens weren't able to understand. In that way the beloved Queen turned into the hated Queen.  
That wasn't even the worst of it. The citizens wanted an other Queen. Angella refused to trust Glimmer with this task. She didn't want the burden to be on her daughter. Sadly the citizens committed this attack - the Queen didn't survived.  
The citizens who committed this attack didn't even felt guiltily for what they have done. But honesty they weren't the only to blame. It was the fault of the High Commission.  
The High Commission refused to help Bright Moon and its Queen. Angella made some choices that had to been make. And she did it. She didn't run from the responsibility.  
And so did Queen Glimmer.  
And so did I.  
I wanted to join the High Commission to have an influence on their actions or non-actions. I sacrificed everything for it. I moved far away from my dads, the most of siblings and my friends. I left everything behind, but I knew what it is for. I had to make something that is even more important than all that.  
And now I achieved that goal.  
I wanted to travel to Bright Moon immediately and tell Glimmer and Adora, who was now the Commander. 

I began to run, but suddenly someone hold my arm and I was forced to stop.  
"Where to, buddy? And so suddenly?"  
"Oh, hey Chris."  
I wasn't elected by the High Commission to join them. If it wasn't for me, Chris would have got my position.  
"Bow, I hope you don't go straight to Bright Moon. You know the number first priority of a member of the High Commission is neutrality. If you go there right after your election, there will be rumors. Some rumors that will very bad for your reputation."  
"Of- of course not."  
I breathed in. I couldn't ruin my chance of being a member like that. I was sure I could wait another few days. Even if would be pretty hard to wait that long.

"You know Bow, I've heard you got connections to the other Princesses as well."  
"If you want to say me something, just do so.  
"Sure. I will only report if you do something that isn't right. I surely respect the High Commission highly, that is why I will do so."

I didn't say anything else. I just turned around and left him behind me.  
I went to my house only a few miles away. I lived with my brother Arrow. 

"And? Did my favourite brother get the job?"

I nodded shyly and scratched the back of my head. I smiled even I wasn't happy. I wanted at least him to be happy about my promotion. 

"Why you are here?", he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You HAVE to tell Glimmer. When I remember correctly you did all that just for her, did you?"

"No, that is not entirely true. I wanted to help Glimmer too, sure, but all of Ethiera."

"Whatever. In any way why are you still here? Get to Bright Moon already."

"I would lose my position in the High Commission."

"You would what? Bow, how is that even possible?"

"I don't know Row, something about neutrality. You wouldn't understand."

I looked away and slipped out of my shoes. It was a long day - too long. I sat on the couch and my brother followed me. He stand next to me and added:

"You know, I really don't understand."

"The priorities of the High Commission?"

"No! Your priorities!"

I went silence. I wasn't sure about mine either.  
Arrow sat now next to me and said more softly:

"Don't worry, you will figure it out eventually."

And he was right. I would. 

"There is a visitor, your majesty. Can he come in?"

The Queen quickly give the guard and glance and sighed finally. The guard disappeared again in the hallway. She graped her staff and turned it her hands a few times. 

"Your majesty, your visitor..."

"Yeah, whatever.", she interrupted fast, "What is your concern?" 

While askig the Queen didn't even look at her visitor. The only "visitor" she was excited to see were the other Princesses but they get another greeting, so she is sure there is no princess in front of her. Her visitor still didn't say a word, so she looked up in question.  
That is the moment her jawline droped. 

"Suprised to see me, Glimmer?"

"Bow! Bow! Bow! How? Why?", stuttered Glimmer confused but happy in every way. She wanted to run right to him, but acted pretty clumsy. So she decided to teleport right next to him and hugged him tightly.  
Bow hold her for a few moments, before she broke the hug and asked:

"Yesterday was a big day. So how it comes you here then? Is there nothing to do?"

"There is plenty. But you see yesterday on the festivities of Independence Day of Etheria, I saw you and your court. You were surrounded by citizens, who were amazed by you. I mean, I can't disagree. You are an awesome Queen, Glimmer."

She blushed sighlty and didn't look him into the eyes until it was getting better already. He continued talking:

"And there was the High Commission, which is seemed to be hated by almost everyone. They were for example always sceptical about the princess alliance, saying something about everyone was better on just themselves. And they refuse their help way to often in a time of need. I still wanted to join them, because I wanted to change something. I always wanted to help you. I couldn't stand the fact that the High Commission would let you down as they did to your mom."

"I always thought it was your dream to be part of the High Commission."

"No, not really. I was just ambitious to prevent something like it did happen to your mom from ever happen again."

Glimmer saw the pain in his eyes and forced smilie. She touched his cheek and promised:

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault."

"But...but you did carry all the burden of the situation. I wanted to help you so badly. I needed - I need to something about it. Even if it meant leaving you."

Glimmer hugged him even more tight know and sniffed:

"Please tell me your ambition the next time beforehand. In the end we were both left hurt and far away form each other. I want it like this ever again." 

"That is why I left the High Commission - to stay in Bright Moon."

"For real?"

"For real. From now on, it will be just like in old times. You, me and Adora."

With tears in her eyes, she nodded. And agreed:

"From now on."

\-------------- Bonus:

"But it won't be exactly like old times. I am the Queen now and Adora is Commander.", added Glimmer concerned.

"This isn't an obstacle - really."

"You are right - It isn't." 

Glimmer called the zepter of her mother. She turned it once in her hand. After that she handed it to her friend:

"Be my king"

"Wait - what? What does is suppose to mean?"

"Silly, if you would be my king, we could always be together! You can live in the castle anyway but in this way no one will ever questions it! Furthermore I trust you more than anyone in this kingdom, so who would be better next to me on the throne?"

"You are serious?"

"Dead serious."

Bow took the zeptar from Glimmer's hand and it felt oddly right after that - not the zeptar itself but the whole situation.

"What I am now exactly?"

"King.", giggled Glimmer cheerily.

"But isn't that suppose be the ... husband of the Queen or something."

"I am too young for marriage anyway. Except you want to."

Bow looked confused and looked at Glimmer. He eyed the whole situation and asked himself what he had gotten himself into.

"Just kidding, Bow. No need to went this pale!"

"Good, because..."

"Maybe..."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Arrow is my OC  
(Fun fact: I don't know if this information is true but in the old series Bow's horse is called Arrow. But I wrote the story beforehand I don't want to change it anymore)
> 
> -Every other character belongs to Dreamworks.
> 
> It is my first story in English since I am not a native speaker, I would be very interested in your opinion about my writing!  
Feel free to be honest


End file.
